


Late Nights Of Comfort

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sapnotfound - Fandom
Genre: (very faint though), Happy Ending, It’s never actually said why Sapnaps sad-, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sappy gets sad so Gogy helps/distracts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: One thing a person doesn’t expect when on their nightly mission for a glass of water was someone else to be awake.In this case, George caught himself in the predicament of being thirsty in the middle of the night, having forgotten to place a glass of refreshing water on his nightstand.So, he found himself wandering through the dark, a hand over the flash of his phone to dim the irreducible, white, bright light.What he had not expected was hearing someone else present. It wasn’t just footsteps that caught his attention, it was soft sniffling. Gentle gasps of air. Small hiccups hollowing through the kitchen.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), can be taken as platonic or romantic - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	Late Nights Of Comfort

One thing a person doesn’t expect when on their nightly mission for a glass of water was someone else to be awake.

In this case, George caught himself in the predicament of being thirsty in the middle of the night, having forgotten to place a glass of refreshing water on his nightstand.

So, he found himself wandering through the dark, a hand over the flash of his phone to dim the irreducible, white, bright light. 

What he had not expected was hearing someone else present. It wasn’t just footsteps that caught his attention, it was soft sniffling. Gentle gasps of air. Small hiccups hollowing through the kitchen. 

George, having now entered the kitchen, was quick to find out he wasn’t the most stealthiest of all. His fingers must’ve twitched over the light as well, causing a white stripe of light to wash over the dark scenery. The light built a thin outline of fuzzy bright around the other figure, immediately recognisable. The male had turned around since George’s known presence, the light reflecting faintly in his eyes.

“Sapnap?” George calls out softly, the male only nodding. 

“H-hey George.” Sapnap had trusted to his best ability to not fail himself, but his voice could only stutter with the lack of proper airflow. 

“Are you... okay?” The brit asks, stepping close. The light moved up ever so slightly, feathering out Sapnap’s shadow as it hit the skin right underneath his chin.

The Texan quickly turned back, and George saw a hand swipe back and forth on the height of the other’s eyes as he stood behind the male.

“I-I’m fine, my eyes are just... tired, Georgie.” Sapnap tries to recover himself, but his voice breaks at the last word. George walks past Sapnap to seemingly get a glass from the cupboard. He had a different mission now though. 

He placed the phone down on the counter, letting the light illuminate the atmosphere in the shape of a cone and stop at the wooden ceiling in the shape of a fuzzy circle.

Sapnap, still having his back turned to him, couldn’t glance at the light as his eyes started burning more. Suddenly, he felt something snake around his waist and curl up to his chest. Arms...

George gently pulled Sapnap back from the counter, his arms only closing in slightly more. Both of their hearts were feeling way to tight. George’s heart hurt in addition though. 

The way his friend, his usually cocky and confident friend, was struggling to keep himself together... It pulled at his heart string immensely. George felt pained, like pins pinched his skin and his guts.

“Something’s wrong...” George whispers against Sapnap’s back. 

“You can talk to me, it’ll help you,..” George pauses and pulls away from Sapnap a little, unsure. He was not good at verbal reassurance and comfort, what made him think that he was? ”I think... Just try to sort your thoughts with m-“ 

“J-just shut up...” He heard Sapnap stutter, and George buffered for a moment. Was he making things worse now?

“...and please hug me.” Sapnap barely even brought the words out as a whimper.

George only manages to nod before he feels Sapnap’s body softly collide with his. George’s arms wrap around the other again, while the Texan merely rests his hands on the upper tips of George’s hipbones.

The brit pulls him closer, cupping the back of Sapnap’s head and letting it rest on his shoulder, the other hand rubbing small intertwining circles on his back, through the fabric of a hoodie that the younger was wearing.

Sapnap’s tears spilled. Big, Ghibli-like tears rolling down the curve of his cheeks, curling up at the indent where his molars were underneath skin, and gathering at the tip of his chin before dropping onto George’s shoulder, the salty liquid drying down on Sapnap’s heavy eyelids and partly sticking his long yet straight eyelashes together.

Soon enough, Sapnap’s body had seemed to grow too heavy for his fluttering soul to bare, and he slowly sank to the floor, George accompanying him. 

The kneeled on the tiles of the floor that were barely colder than them, slowly melting together into an intertwined gathering on the ground, merely even acknowledged by the light.

The Texan’s breath seemed to slowly deepen and relax, and his body fell slack against the one of the brit. His sobs quieted down, and the damp fabric on George’s shoulder, that was partly soaked in his own tears, seemed to not bother him much as he sank his cheek onto it, his face lazily concealing itself in the side of the older’s neck. George had let the Texan dissolve completely in the embrace.

Sapnap fell asleep, much more at ease than he had been as he was standing at the counter just a few moments ago.

George pulled him closer ever so slightly. He tried to place his chin on Sapnap’s head, but he was afraid of the bone digging into a nerve on the top of the other’s head. So, he had to get innovative.

He tilted his chin down, his lips meeting with the soft chestnut curls atop Sapnap’s head. He couldn’t resist the velvety feeling against his lips and pressed a small peck onto Sapnap’s head, smiling weakly and a little crookedly.

His eyes felt droopy and heavy and eventually fell shut, the world around them falling still as George let himself relax for a little.

He pulled Sapnap closer, not daring to loosen their embrace and lose Sapnap.

Sapnap awoke slowly, eyes struggling to unfold from their shut state. He blindly nuzzles the soft surface in front of him, unknowingly rubbing his tired eyes against George’s chest to get the dried salt of the tears out of them.

“Georgie?” He asks softly, hoping that if the brit wasn’t awake yet, he wouldn’t be now because of him.

“Shh, I’m here... and I’ll stay.”

Sapnap made a small noise close to a broken whimper. His throat was still tight ans it was hard to breathe, but George seemed to hold him together.

“Hey, shh...” George gently shushed him as Sapnap’s breath hiccupped and was close to tears again. “No more tears, okay?” George encouraged. “We’re going to get you some water and I’ll be here with you, hm?” He asks in a hum if the suggestion was good or not. He got a small nod in response. 

“Good.. good.” George praises. “You’re doing amazing.” He adds.

“Can you... stand up, for me?” He asks softly and places Sapnap’s hands into his, making him aware that he wasn’t alone by gently squeezing it.

Sapnap’s legs felt wobbly. Due to George’s undeniably smaller stature he was struggling at supporting Sapnap, but eventually the got up from the floor. Sapnap cries out softly as he knees straighten in choppy motions. They hurt, and needed rest.

“Hey, look at me.” George demanded in a very soft tone. “We’re gonna take this slow, okay? One step after another.” He reminds Sapnap and takes a step back out of the kitchen. Their eyes had adjusted to the light so they left George’s phone in the kitchen, moving step by step to the bathroom.

Once having reached the bathroom, George didn’t turn on the light, knowing Sapnap was already overwhelmed. 

“Sit down on the counter, you need to rest your legs...” George mutters, filling a glass with cool water. He gently pulls Sapnap’s hands towards the glass in his free hand, handing it over slowly. 

“Try to drink it all, okay?” George begs him almost, and Sapnap tries to, but his closed up throat made it difficult. He eventually, with some choked gasps and failed attempts to take a proper sip due to his teeth clattering against the glass rim, managed to drink the whole thing, now his pounding head cooling a little and his thirst hitting him. He wanted more water, which George was happy to provide.

Sapnap slowly slid down off the counter after quenching his thirst and stumbled against the brit, knocking him back a little. George sighs and gently pets Sapnap’s head, pulling an arm around the younger’s waist. “Tired, panda-bear?” He asks and Sapnap feels his heart flutter weakly in his chest. He nods, and begins to waddle out the bathroom, George following him and keeping their embrace. 

They were about to round the corner to George’s bedroom before George reminded himself of his phone being in the kitchen, with the flash still on. “Hold on I’ll get my phone rea-“ He got pulled back by Sapnap by his hand, the younger hugging him from behind. George shakes his head in a small chuckle. “Alright alright, you come with me then.” 

They walk back to the kitchen and George pockets his phone into his sweats, placing his right hand over Sapnap’s, enclosing the back of it and thumbing the side-edge of the other’s index finger tenderly with his thumb. Sapnap buried his face between George’s shoulder blades, mumbling something inaudibly. 

“Shh, rest your thoughts now, panda.” George whispers and hears Sapnap sniffle weakly in response. The brit decides to just get him to bed so he can rest.

They reach the bed and Sapnap sits down on the bed, wiping his eyes. The dim light of the window above the bed casted over his back. George kneels down in front of the other, taking a tissue and gently cupping Sapnap’s face and wiping his tears away. His heart felt heavy.

“Y-you...” Sapnap hiccups on his words. “You don’t h-have to do this, G-george.”

“You’re right, but I want to.” George smiles weakly and sees Sapnap’s bottom lip quiver. “Nick.” George leans forward a little, his hand gently pushing some bangs behind Sapnap’s ear. “I’m here for you.” He whispers. “Okay? I’m here, and I’m gonna help you, until you feel alright again. I’m not doing this out of pity.” George was genuine, Sapnap noticed it in his blurry vision that George’s eyes were tearing up to. He nodded and George smiled. 

“You’re doing so well. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?” He asks. 

Sapnap felt embarrassed. He hated being so helpless, but George’s words were as comforting as warm chocolate on the inside of a cold stomach. The Texan nodded nonetheless. George stood up and turned on his heel, walking to the closet. Pretty much blind, his hands came in contact with a very soft pair of clothes. He pulled the neatly folded pair out and held them up to see what they were, and luckily he had actually grabbed pjs. Sweats and a shirt, to be exact. He walks back over to Sapnap and hands them to him. “Hope these are okay.” He mutters before turning his back to Sapnap. “Won’t peek.” He promises, holding up a pinky. It’s was adorably dumb, but appreciated, that George was being so considerate and patient. Soon Sapnap was in his pjs, and he felt a little more distracted. He tells George he can look now, and sits down on his bed.

“Are you... gonna stay here with me? Just for this night...” Sapnap’s tone was a little shaky and unsure, but George just nodded and kneeled beside the bed, resting his arms on the edge. Sapnap raised an eyebrow. He realised George was trying to give him space, but he wanted everything but that. 

“Come up here.” Sapnap encouraged, patting the mattress beside him. He heard a soft creak as George sat down beside him, scooting closer until their hipbones touched.

The brit lied down with a relieved sigh, and so did Sapnap.

They pulled the blanket over themselves and George relaxed slowly, until Sapnap wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the other on top of him, George letting out a tiny squeal.

“Relax, I’m not gonna eat you, am I?~” Sapnap giggles, and even though George found it nice that Sapnap seemed a lot better now, his heart was pumping wildly.

George nods and scoots up to place his head on Sapnap’s chest, his legs comfortably twisted around the other’s. He didn’t quite know what to do with his arms, so he wrapped them around Sapnap’s neck and played with the curls on the nape of his neck.

Sapnap smiles contently as he felt George’s delicate fingers twirl around and catch some strands of hair, twisting them up into tight curls.

Sapnap’s hands travelled around the brit to cup the back of his hipbones, one hand eventually travelling up George’s spine, his fingertips carefully feeling over the little bumps. He felt the other shiver, which was, for lack of a better word, adorable.

Both of their limbs started to grow heavy from getting tired, and their eyes drew shut without another exchange of words. Just gentle, shy touches to the other’s seemingly fragile body. They slowly drifted to sleep, Sapnap’s previously bad thoughts vanishing softly into thin air, all at ease and getting probably the best rest he’s had in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a more short fic! :D  
> Just some content for the ‘starving’ Sapnotfound/Georgenap shippers, I feel your pain 


End file.
